


A Lucky Man

by Catsintheattic



Series: SPN Episodes Prompts - Season 6 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Episode: s06e08 All Dogs Go To Heaven, Explicit Language, Gen, POV Animal, Season/Series 06, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most men in his place don’t get to blame the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

Lucky has been watching Mandy in the bathroom for weeks. Her morning ritual never changes; after the cuddles-behind-the-ears she gets out of bed, walks over to the bathroom and undresses there, letting her nightgown fall around her feet.

He gets a brief glimpse of the flatness of her belly, the softness of her breasts. He can smell her cunt from miles away, and her getting undressed intensifies the sensation. She smells warm and salty and freshly out of bed. It’s everything he ever wanted when he dreamt of having a home – and more. He wants to roll around in her scent, get it all over his fur, lick it up and fill his muzzle with it.

Mandy steps into the shower. She closes the door behind her and disappears from his hungry eyes and eager nose into the protection of frosted glass. He sits and waits and listens to the splattering of water on tiles, until she emerges in a cloud of steam and warmth, fumbling for the thick white towel on the rack.

He is rewarded for his patience with the sight of her wet skin, water dripping lazily from her arms and legs, running from the tips of her hair down onto her shoulders, her back and front. Her nipples are hardened into nubs, and he likes to imagine it’s from whatever she did in that shower cabin and not from the pressure of the water.

She smells of vanilla and flowers, and he keenly feels the loss of her natural scent. He doesn’t linger to watch her get dressed. He needs to preserve the memory of that smell. Bed, warmth and salt. For later.

Later, when she is out of the house, he sits in her unmade bed, licking his junk, rutting against the soft cushions. Wanting, wanting, wanting. It’s the time when he is most tempted to turn, when every instinct tells him to grab his dick with his right hand and jerk himself off, to rip the orgasm from his body, to feel like a real man, powerful and alive.

But he knows he can’t. Some almost discarded part of him knows he is betraying her trust, her friendly offer of a home. And like with the killings, he can’t do this as a man, needs this last shred of human decency stay uncorrupted. 

The dog does his dirty works, but in the end, they both will pay.

**Author's Note:**

> That bathroom scene freaks me out whenever I watch it. So I had to write fic. Thanks to paragraphs for the speedy beta and to nathaniel_hp for our little writing group.


End file.
